These open arms, will wait for you
by SadGirl91
Summary: Kikyo's been having flashback, of a guy with silver hair, if its not inuyasha who couldd it be? AU -.- people i already told u my grammer sucks please stop reminding me, or i will just stop writing


**Soul- i wanted to thank everybody that reads my stories, and to some people who should me how to keep on updating my stories, THANK YOU!!!!.**

**its a kikyo & sesshomaru, i do not own nothing, the same of the song is the name of it, i know lame ha .' but i couldnt think of any other name sorry lol, well i hope you like it and please review, it gives me a reason to write ^.^**

**What if everything you ever took for granted, was gone?**  
**And everything you ever thought was right, was wrong?**

**And what if everyone you ever loved was torn, from the pages of your life?**

**Would you reach out for tomorrow, or try to turn back time?**

Kikyo sign deeply as she walked down the dirt path, the memories of her younger sister came to mind, as well as the

memeroies of her old village, how they used to adore her back that was over 55 years ago.

_'Keade_' thought Kikyo upset, everybody she loved the most either die or betrayed her.

Betray...'_Inuyasha'_ thought the young miko as she started to walk on the sofa grass and into a feild of roses and herbs.

"this place...i remember it" said Kikyo to herself as she looked at the wide open space, roses and herbs cover the shiny

grass, as the sun rays hit it sooftly.

_'he's happy with that girl now, i should be happy for him'_ thought Kikyo as she walk more and saw some cherrie trees, a

small smile appear on her flawless pale face as she walked towards the trees. she was over Inuyasha, and part over her

knew she wasnt in love with him, ever since Kagome saved him the first time, that she tried to take him to hell. but also

part of her wanted somebody to love her and somebody that she could love.

**These open arms will wait for you**

**These open arms can pull us through **

**Between what's left and left to do**

**These open arms**

**These open arms **

**These open arms will wait for you**

_'i have been here'_ thought the raven hair Miko as she drops her things on the grass, a few inches away from the tree.

She closed her eyes as she tried to remember, parts of her pass life have been coming back to her, when the Witch that

made her, she made sure that Kikyo would mainly remember her hatered. but now she was getting happy memories.

**~Flash Back~**

**the Miko has just turn 18 years old, and she haded to go to another village to help some people, but now she was on her**

**way back to her village that was 2 days away by walking, she sign as her feet began to get tired.**

**Her dark brown eyes looked at the sun setting behind some tree far in the distances. she started walking that same day,**

**before the run even rose, she missed her sister and wanted to be back home.**

**_'i guess i should take a break' _Kikyo thought as she walked over to the cherrie trees that seem to be in bloom.**

**she was about to put her arrows and bow down when somebody hugged her tight from behind, making her drop her**

**things in ground.**

**"don't be afraid Miko" said a males voice behind her, she smiled **

**softly as she recongized the voice behind her, as the wind blew softly, letting her see long silver hair.**

**~flash back over~**

**Did you really love the ones you said you loved, think twice.**

**And did you make a bit of difference in somebody elses life?**

**Tell me, is there someone you can count on when you need a friend?**

**Can you see I need a friend?**

'damn, why does this always happens whenever im about to look at he's face' she thought as she sat down and sign. she's

been having flashback of this guy, but anything it seems like she would be about to look at he's face, it stops.

_'why do i keep thinking about this person all the time, and im not allowed to see their face' _thought Kikyo as she looked

at the open field, it was peaceful, part of her wonder if heaven looked like this.

"Miko" said a cold voice behind her, she quickly turn around, reconizing the voice from her flashback, but seem abit shock

to see, the proud lord of the Western lands.

"my Lord" She said as she bow down in respect, wondering why her heart started beating faster. **(she killed Naraku**

**already, and Kagome wish up on the jewel for Kikyo to be alive).**

He stood for a moment watching her.

_'does she remember..."_ he thought to himself as he went to sit next her, which shocked her even more.

"how Rin?" she asked as she was curicous about the little girl.

"she's fine" was all Sesshomaru said.

Kikyo nodded as she looked at the back at where the sun stood awhile ago to notice it was gone, as the sky started to

get darker.

**These open arms will wait for you**

**These open arms can pull us through**

**Between whats left and left to do**

**These open arms These open arms T**

**hese open arms will wait for you**

She sign once again, making the Lord rase a brow as he looked at her from the corner of he's amber eyes.

"are you alright Miko" he asked, the words came out of he's lips before he had time to stop them.

The raven looked at him and waited a second before she answer.

"i keep getting this flashbacks of the my old life, and i see myself with some one, and at first i thought it was Inuyasha, but it wasnt him" said

Kikyo softly.

Sesshomaru frown slightly. _'how could she think it was the baster brother of mine'_ he thought to himself abit annoyed.

"well you see, everytime i get this flashbacks, i never get to see their face,only that they have silver long hair" said Kikyo as she sign deeply,

then looked at the stars that started to show and a cresent moon in the sky.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly feeling abit relief as she looked at the beautiful woman infront of him, she had it all beauty

and brains, which was rare.

"like mine" said Sesshomar, he's voice no longer sounding emotionless.

Kikyo looked at him and for once notice, he had silver hair and amber eyes, and strange marking on he's face.

"yeah" said Kikyo as she couldnt believe that they fought together against Naraku and she didnt notice, how he looked.

"and does this person lean over and do this" Sesshomaru said as he lean over and capture her lips with he's own, Kikyo's

dark brown eyes widen in shock, as memories pour in her mind, and the image she been having of a guy, it was of the

Lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru.

**Surrendering high Give in, stop questioning why**

** Open your heart up to love & you'll see you will find**

she soon found herself kissing him back, he used both of he's arms to bring her body closer to him. (**yes, he has 2 arms**

**now, it was another wish)**

**~flash back~**

**The priestess turn around to see amber eyes, which were looking into her dark brown once.**

**"hey Sesshomaru" she said with a smile as she hugs him back, since he hasnt let go, just loosen it so she could turn, to see**

**him.**

**"what are you doing here" she asked since he hasnt said anything.**

**"wanted to said, congraduation of turn 18 years of age" he said as he tighten the grob around her waist, making the miko**

**blush softly.**

**"thank you" Kikyo said as she smiled at him, causing he's heart to beat faster in he's chest.**

**"i wanted to give you something" said the Lord.**

**"you dont have to" said Kikyo as she still had her arms around him.**

**"i wanted to" said Sesshomaru as he lean down and kissed her, she kissed him back with passion.**

**These open arms will wait for you**

**These open arms can pull us through**

**Between what's left and left to do **

**These open arms These open arms**

**These open arms **

**These open arms**

**These open arms will wait for you**

**~flash back over~**

they parted their lips, as they stared at eachother eyes.

Once again the Lord lean this time to whisper in her ear, "you have no idea, on how long i been wanting to do that again"

Hearing that from Sesshomaru, made the miko blush. he lean back.

"the day you die...i wanted to ask you if you would become my mate,and once i found out you where back i didnt care if

you were made of clay and herbs, i still loved you, but i saw you wanted to be with my stupid half brother, so i waited til

you wanted me again, and now im asking you, Kikyo would you be my mate" he asked serious as he looked into her eyes.

she nodded as she hugged him tight.


End file.
